Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 107
Wake Up!! Unwavering Standpoint - Clear Mind is the one-hundred and seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Primo, one of the Directors of Sector Security, has released the Ghost armies known as "Diablo." His true motive is to speed up the completion of the Infinity Circuit by accumulating energy from a rapid fire series of duels. At the episode's beginning, he surveys his work from a distance, savoring the torment Yusei is undergoing. At the moment, Yusei is alone, as Elsworth and Sherry have both been defeated by the many Ghosts in pursuit. The Diablo have finally caught up to Yusei and are toying with him as they did to his allies. But Primo is not the only one watching Yusei in his predicament. As in the previous episode, Bruno is trying to follow Yusei on his Duel Runner. However, it is nowhere near powerful enough to carry out the task, and even from afar, Bruno despairs of being able to help Yusei at all. Just then, a voice calls to him, urging him to remember what his task is. Bruno snaps out of his amnesia, and he knows how to help. Quickly, he drives to the beach and abandons his D-Wheel, instead looking out to the water and calling for the Delta Eagle. It rises from the water and races to his side. As he rides it back to the highway, his body is enveloped in green light, and he transforms into Vizor. With no monsters and rapidly-dwindling Life Points, Yusei sees nothing but defeat. But just then, Vizor arrives, and with one move, he uses a combo with his ace monster, Tech Genus Blade Blaster, to destroy all of the opposing monsters. The two of them accelerate away from their opponents. Yusei recognizes Vizor from before, and Vizor gives him advice for conducting an Accel Synchro Summon -- the Momentum of one's D-Wheel is connected to the feelings of one's heart, so to achieve an unlimited acceleration, one must have a Clear Mind. However, Primo is now burning with such rage that he calls his own D-Wheel out and chases after both of them. He catches up to the two and challenges Yusei. Bruno knocks Primo back, leaving Yusei to get the card that has most recently fallen from the sky. When Yusei accelerates, he is transported to a crater far from the highway, where a stone tablet has crashed into the ground. Jakob and Lester see all of this, and Jakob is especially shocked when he notices that this tablet does not bear his cards. They realize that, somehow, Yusei is the next one to be favored by their god. When Yusei holds his hand to the slab, he is taken to another plane, where a machine he has seen before gives him a blank Synchro Monster card. ZONE says that the card is rightfully his, and that "all possibilities must be made equal." In Vizor' duel, Primo recognizes him as someone that he had encountered on a seaside highway before. At the time, Vizor had said that he was created for the purpose of defeating the three of them, but when Primo was about to hit a stray cat, Vizor slammed his D-Wheel out of the way, lost control of his own craft, and crashed into the ocean. Primo had left him for dead, but this time, he quickly summons out his ace monster, Wisel. When Bruno begins making a comeback, Primo anticipates the Accel Synchro Summon and calls forth several of his Diablo. They crowd around the Delta Eagle, making it impossible for Vizor to accelerate. But before Wisel can drive in the stake, Yusei returns, driving through all of the Ghosts. With his new card (which will later be confirmed to be Shooting Star Dragon), Yusei challenges Primo. Despite warnings from Jakob and Lester that Yusei has been chosen to receive a powerful gift, Primo accepts the challenge, and Vizor cheers Yusei on, promising to dispose of the minions on his own. Primo uses his sword to unlock a new mode, transforming his D-Wheel so that he merges with it. In this bold form, he gladly begins his duel against Yusei.]] Featured Duels Yusei vs. Diablo The progress of the Duel since the previous episode is not shown. Yusei's Road Warrior has been destroyed, and he only has 2400 Life Points. One of the Ghosts' turn One of the Ghosts attacks Yusei directly with Ally Salvo and ends its turn. (Yusei 2000 LP) The other Ghosts's turns' All the other Ghosts start to attack Yusei. The Duel is then canceled as Bruno (in his "Vizor" form) arrives up with Tech Genus Blade Blaster to intervene. He equips Buster Blaster to Blade Blaster and proceeds to destroy 1 of the Diablo's Ally Salvo in battle. Shotman's effect then destroys all of the Ally Salvos. Bruno vs. Primo and Diablo Primo's turn Primo Summons Wise Core in Defense Position (DEF 0), Sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Bruno's turn Bruno Special Summons Tech Genus Striker and Tech Genus Werewolf in Attack Position (ATK 800) (ATK 1200) and Synchro Summons Tech Genus Gladiator (ATK 2300). He then Normal Summons Tech Genus Rush Rhino (ATK 1600). Gladiator attacks Wise Core but Primo activates Twin Vortex destroying Wise Core and Gladiator. Through Gladiator and Wise Core's effects, Bruno draws 1 card and Primo Summons Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity (ATK 0), Wisel Top (ATK 500), Wisel Attack (ATK 1200), Wisel Guard (DEF 1200) and Wisel Carrier (ATK 800). His 5 monsters then combine (ATK 2500). Bruno Sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Primo's turn Wisel attacks and destroys Rush Rhino (Bruno 3100 LP). Rush Rhino's effect activates, allowing Bruno to add another Rush Rhino to his hand. Primo sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Bruno's turn Bruno Summons Tech Genus Cyber Magician (ATK 0) and activates her effect, using Rush Rhino in Bruno's hand to Synchro Summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (ATK 1900). Bruno then activates his Trap, Double Type Rescue, Special Summoning Gladiator from his Graveyard. (ATK 2300). He then attempts to Accel Synchro Summon Tech Genus Blade Blaster but Diablo interrupts him and forces his turn to end. Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally Salvo (ATK 400) and attacks Wonder Magician (Ghost 1 2500 LP). Ally Salvo's effect destroys Gladiator and Bruno's face-down card. Primo then drops out to Duel Yusei ''Continued next episode... Trivia * The scene where Bruno jumps up, calls Delta Eagle and transforms into Vizor could be seen as a homage to Kamen Rider, Digimon, Super Sentai (The show which Power Rangers in the US and Europe has adapted from) and other series. :* In that respect, Primo transforming into his "Riding Form" using red energy and calling (and landing) on his Terrible Omen is also a homage but more inline with the "evil" and rival "Riders" of the same genre. * This is one of the few episodes that has no "review" or continuation of the previous episode, instead time-lapsing forward from where the previous episode left off. * While the previous episode ended with Yusei in control of Road Warrior, this one starts with Road Warrior already gone and half of his Life Points from the previous episode have already been reduced. :* The obvious assumption is that Road Warrior was destroyed with the same tactic used previously in the prior episode followed up with a series of direct attacks and counter-techniques (hence not losing the full 4000 Life Points the way Sherry did). * The scene where Primo (Placido) says to Bruno as Vizor (Dark Glass) "That answer doesn't satisfy me" refers to Kalin's Japanese 5D's phrase "Satisfy me".